Visitor From The Forgotten Past
by LoveToWrite14
Summary: After a terrible car accident Starrk is left with no memory of anything. 2 years later, a familiar girl shows up with his uncle. It'll make more sense if you read it! AU, main pairing is StarrkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Thanks for taking the time to read this! There will be later chapters IF you like this story! Rated M for langauge and future lemon. This a AU, so maybe some OOC. It's to be expected right? Anyways, on with the story!**

**_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_sadly. I only own my oc's! **

* * *

><p>"It'll only be a few days." Kyoraku reassured his nephew. The frown was apparent on the younger males face.<p>

"Fine, but no longer than that. I already have to deal with Lilinette and I wont babysit anyone else." Starrk stated and yawned.

Kyoraku chuckled "Trust me, you wont have to babysit this woman." He told him. Starrk laid back on his couch, closing his piercing gray eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Mari, you can come in now." Kyoraku cooed to the mysterious woman. Starrk sensed a new person approaching. He opened one eye, he gazed at the surprisingly beautiful woman.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Mari." She told him with a monotone voice. Her pretty face was emotionless.

"Nice to meet you too." He mumbled and closed his eye. Starrk didn't want to give his smug uncle the satisfaction of knowing he thought she was pretty.

"Starrk!" screamed a child like voice, he grumbled not answering. "Starrk!" she screamed again, her feet pounding down the stairs. "Oh hello uncle!" she said happily. Starrk opened one eye to glare at his little sister.

"What do you want Lilinette?" Starrk growled.

"Did you go to the store?" she asked in a snappy manor.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, closing his eye once more. Suddenly he felt a pillow hit his face. He bolted up and glowered at the smaller light green haired girl.

"You two," Kyoraku sighed, separating the bickering siblings.

"I'll go up to my room now." Mari told them and disappeared into the house.

"She's kind of," Lilinette paused, trying to find the right word "odd."

* * *

><p>Starrk napped on the couch for hours. The warm, soft fabric lulling him into sleep. He woke up to annoying music, he sat up and stormed to Lilinette's room. Music blared through her door, vibrating the old wood. He flung the door open "Turn that shit down! For gods sake!" he shouted at her. She scowled at him, strutting up to him, she slammed the door in his face. Suddenly he felt someone walk behind him, he turned and saw Mari drifting down the hallway towards the stairs. "Going out?" he asked her, she looked over at him. Her intense green eyes latched with his, then something went off in his mind, her eyes were slightly familiar.<p>

"Yes, don't expect me home for awhile." She told him. Her gaze burned through him, he swallowed nervously. Damn she was sexy, even though everything about her screamed innocent. It was her eyes that gave off a sensual vibe. He didn't usually hang around women, he didn't like them, but he wasn't gay. He just didn't like how women craved sex, at least the ones around him did. Even though this woman seemed to have no interest in him. That pissed him off.

She gave him a sudden scowl "Are you done?" asked the agitated girl. He then realized his eyes were lingering in areas they shouldn't.

He felt heat collect in his cheeks "Sorry," he mumbled. She then traveled down the stairs, her lush hair swaying with each step. His eyes followed her hips, feeling like a pervert he looked away. Damn his uncle, he didn't need this right now. Scowling, Starrk walked to his room to relax.

* * *

><p>Mari slipped on her jacket feeling the autumn chill on her skin. She sighed as she walked, her eyes gazing at the ground. Sometimes at night she took walks, her mind was always extremely busy, the night air helps clear her thoughts. She kicked a rock and watched it skip in front of her. Her father was good friends with Kyoraku. Since things were getting rough at home he asked Kyoraku to take her in, some place he didn't have to deal with her. She was a third year in high school, her father thought that the problems might affect her school work. It wouldn't, but he certainly didn't want that. Bullshit, he just didnt want her around. So when Kyoraku got her, he took her to his nephew's house. He thought maybe she'd have more fun there. She remembered Starrk from a long time ago, although he doesn't recognize her, she could tell. If he did then he would've been shocked. Kyoraku warned her that along with their parents Starrk and Lilinette lost almost every past memory. Ever since that terrible car crash 2 years ago. Oh well, nothing Mari could do now.<p>

She didn't know this city very well, and was pretty lost by now. She skimmed her palm along the brick wall. A lullaby began to play from her lips, it sounded eerie in the silent night. She sighed, her mother used to sing that to her. Until she disappeared. Mari frowned, breaking her usually expressionless face. As she walked down the sidewalk she heard laughing and men talking. She looked up and saw a large circle of guys, some smoking and drinking. They were all horsing around, Mari got an uneasy feeling. She turned around to go the other way, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned, an unfazed look on her face. Although inside she was panicking.

"Looky what I found boss!" yelled the man that dragged Mari back towards the group.

"Let go of me." She hissed and ripped her arm from his grip. She felt someone's eyes burning through her. She turned and saw a tall, blue haired man smirking at her.

"What's yer name?" he asked, she scowled crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?" she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening "Fiery, I like that." He said then laughed with his buddies. "My name is Jeagerjaques Grimmjow. Nice ta meet ya." He introduced himself. Mari rolled her eyes and started to leave, but the men wouldn't move for her.

"God damn it." She growled shoving a man to let her out. He pushed her back, she tripped backwards but fell into something firm and warm.

She blushed looking up at Jeagerjaques "I didn't catch yer name." he said, his tone dropping a degree.

"Does it matter? Just me the fuck alone!" Mari snapped.

He scowled "Just tell me god damn woman. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He growled. She backed up a little, she didn't like seeing his angry face, it was slightly scary.

"Fine, my name is Mari." She muttered, jumping further away. His shit eating smirk returned.

"Mari eh? Nice name ya got girl." He told her, she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Yeah whatever, can I leave?" she questioned with an edgy tone.

He shrugged "If ya want." He replied, the men parted and she bolted out of there. They all laughed at her reaction. She didn't stop till she got to the corner, checking her phone once she finally did stop, it was 8:30 already? She sighed, she did tell Starrk she'd be out for awhile.

Then again, she should start trying to find her way back, luckily she remembered the shops that led to the house. They lived in a more populated area, Mari must have traveled far out there. She felt excited when she started seeing the hustle and bustle of the city. She saw a lovely ice cream shop and knew she had to have some, she fished around in her pocket. Mari pulled out a couple dollars and hurried over to the shop. The girl behind the counter was short, she also had ice cream all over her face.

"Hiya! Welcome to Zaraki's ice cream shop!" she announced loudly. Mari nodded towards her, she looked at all the ice cream in wonder, how could there be so many? Which kind should she get? "My favorite ice cream is birthday cake!" the girl told Mari happily. Mari smiled gently at the girl, she looked far to young to be working. "My name's Yachiru! What's yours?" asked the ice cream covered girl.

"Mari, nice to meet you." Mari replied.

"You should get birthday cake! I really recommend it!" Yachiru told her.

Mari shrugged "Alright, I'm sure I can trust you." Mari replied handing over her money. Suddenly a huge man walked out of the back, he had dark hair and a nice scar down his face. Mari swallowed nervously while diverting her eyes.

"Oi, Yachiru, don't eat to much ice cream. You know you wont sleep if you do." The man reminded the pink haired girl.

She giggled "I know Kenny! I just cant help it! Have you met my new friend? Ummm, Red!" she exclaimed.

She already forgot my name, Mari thought dryly. "Hi, I'm Zaraki Kepachi. I own the shop." He stuck out his hand.

Mari shook it politely "Nice to meet you." She replied curtly, she smiled at Yachiru as she got her ice cream. "Thank you very much."

"Come back soon Red!" called Yachiru after Mari as she left.

Mari walked towards the familiar house, happily licking at her ice cream. She opened the door, she heard shouting. A scowl crossed Mari's face, she knew what it was, how could she not? "I said no!" Lilinette screamed.

"God damn it Lilinette! I try to sleep for a few minutes and your sticking your finger down my throat! What the hell is that about!" Starrk yelled back.

"I was bored!" Lilinette shouted.

Mari headed towards the screeching pair and glared at them both. They looked over, Lilinette seemed slightly afraid. "Please, stop yelling. You'll disturb our neighbors." Mari coldly scolded them like children. Starrk lowered his eyes, he seemed ashamed. Mari sighed "Goodnight." She said and walked up the stairs to her room. She threw her jacket on her bed while setting her ice cream down on her nightstand. She grabbed her pajamas, a white tank top, black flannel shorts, and white thigh highs. She slipped them on, before wiggling underneath the sheets she turned on her night light. The blankets were so familiar, they brought back many unwanted memories.

*"Starrk!" Mari gasped as snow collided with her face. She shivered giving him a not-so-happy smile, he roared with laughter, he shut up when a snow ball hit him right in the forehead. Mari giggled and hid behind a tree, the cold air nipped at her bare face causing her porcelain skin turn pink. She let out a breath of relief, thinking maybe he left. Suddenly he jumped in front of her, she squealed and ran away.

He caught her waist, she giggled as he spun her around. She looked up at the younger male, he was only 19 at the time, and she was 14. She blushed, his gray eyes mesmerized her, but when did they not mesmerize her? She had always had an enormous crush on him. They had grown up together, so it had naturally happened for the girl.

He set her down, his warmth fleeting her body much to her displeasure. She began to shiver, she then felt warmth encase her, ceasing her chills. She gazed up at Starrk surprised, he was wrapping his jacket around her. He smiled gently at the freezing girl. "W-What about you?" she stuttered from the cold and her bubbling nerves.

He shrugged "Eh, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks," she murmured, a blush clear on her face.

He chuckled "It's fine. We better get back inside before you get a cold and I'm pretty sure dinner is ready by now." He said.

She nodded, he held out his hand, she gently slipped hers into his. Shockingly he laced his fingers with hers, she felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. Blood rushed to her cheeks, he simply smiled at her cute reaction. He might have known she had a crush on him, but he didn't know everything that he did had an affect on her. Then and in the future.*

The dream soon turned into a nightmare.

*"Mari! Hurry! We have to get to the hospital!" her mother sobbed. Tears stained Mari's pale face as they drove madly to the hospital. When they got there Kyoraku broke the news. Starrk and Lilinette had sustained critical injuries to the head loosing all their past memories, the doctor wasn't sure if they ever would get them back. It might happen in a month, a few years, or never. The worst part was both parents died.

Mari sobbed with her mother as her father spoke with Kyoraku in serious, low tones. After about two hours Starrk woke up. The doctor warned he was still coming off drugs so he wouldn't remember what happened in that room. Mari didn't care, she bolted to see him, she was the first one. Once she entered the room her stomach lurched, it was way too much for her then 15 self. All the beeping foreign machines, Starrk's terrible condition, and all the medicines made Mari light headed. Her heart was slowly splitting, she loved him, and there he was lying in a hospital bed nearly escaping death.

She slowly stumbled to his bed, he gazed at her, no recognition in his eyes. The once happy gray eyes were clouded with confusion, she had to just tell herself he was just still drugged. "S-Starrk?" she stammered, her breath hitched, her throat was dry, and her heart stopped.

"Who're you?" he asked. Spilt.*

Mari shot forwards in bed, her heart racing. Tears from her sleep wetted her face and the pillow that she had been laying on. She wiped them quickly away, crying was a weakness, she promised to never cry even if she hurt. She would never love again, it only brought heart ache. She vowed this a long time ago, she also vowed to never see Starrk again. In fear he would spark her feelings again, the ones she had pushed away long ago. But look, he had already started them up again. She didn't usually dream about him, but being in the same house as him was killing her already. She gripped her heart through her flimsy shirt, sighing she wished the pain would go away, that's all she ever wanted.

"Fuck," she muttered laying back on her bed.

* * *

><p>Starrk laid in bed staring up at the ceiling in frustration, if he kept it up he was pretty sure there would be a hole in it. Why did she seem so damn familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it, and it was driving him up a fucking wall. All this thinking about her was definitely giving him a head ache. When he tried to remember back it always came up blank. The reoccuring thought then plauged him once again, she was so beautiful.<p>

"Ah! Stop thinking about her." He growled to himself. He then thought of her eyes, they were the most familiar. He could only imagine what she would look like smiling, it'd be such a pretty sight. Then he realized he was thinking about her again.

"Shit," he mumbled closing his eyes "Just sleep for gods sake." He told himself. He turned over onto his side and slammed the pillow over his head, this was going to be one long night. Scratch that, its going to be a long few days.

**I hope you didn't hate it! If you hadn't caught on this * means she's dreaming :P... Anyways, review and tell me how it was. That way I know if i should write another chapter! THANKS AGAIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! Thanks for taking the time to read! It took me awhile to write this, I'm sick with the flu! It sucks. Anyways, this is an AU so there probably will be OOCness. Um, rated M for language, uh and I guess suggestiveness?**

**ENJOY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN**_** BLEACH!**** sadly, I only own my oc's!**

* * *

><p>Starrk woke up too a loud, annoying pounding at his door, he scowled, he knew who it was. "STARRK! Get your lazy butt up! It's almost 7:45!" yelled a shrill voice from the other side of the door. Starrk grumbled incoherent words as he pressed his pillow tighter on his head.<p>

"Make your own breakfast!" Starrk shouted, the warmth of his bed kept him glued. He didn't want to get up.

"I'm thirteen! You make my breakfast!" Lilinette shot back, his scowl deepened.

"So what? Eat cereal!" he snapped, the pounding stopped. He sighed, sweet silence.

"MARI ATE THE LAST OF THE CEREAL!" Lilinette yelled causing Starrk to cringe. His moment of quietness was stripped away so quickly.

He sat up, shielding his gray eyes from the blinding sunlight seeping from the cracks in his curtains. "Fine, fine. Go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute." he said. He listened to footsteps fading down the hallway. He yawned, reluctantly dragging himself from his comfortable bed to go downstairs.

He forwent a shirt, completely forgetting the guest that was staying at their house. He ran his hand through his long, brown hair, cracking his gray eyes open slightly. He caught sight of a cherry red, auburn haired girl at the bar. His eyes widened, oops, but he couldn't fight the rising smug feeling.

* * *

><p>Mari looked away, her eyes were glued back to her book. A blush still lingered on her cheeks, how could he look so good? She cursed her thoughts, her eyes dared to look up. He was dragging out some breakfast items, Lilinette sat next to Mari. She smiled brightly "So, Mari, you're going to the high school down the street right? I can tell by the uniform." Lilinette said.<p>

Mari nodded "Yeah, this'll be my first day. My dad enrolled me there a few days ago, since were moving near here." she muttered unhappily. What was wrong with where they lived before?

"Oh! That means I'll get to see you a lot!" exclaimed the light green haired girl. Mari looked down at her cereal bowl, the artificially colored cirlces swirled around in the milk.

"Yeah," Mari murmured, sliding from her chair she dragged her eyes back to Lilinette. "Would you like to walk to school together after you finish?" she offered politely.

Lilinette lit up like a star "Sure! That'd be fun!" she replied, her pink eye glistened with youth. Lilinette had lost her other eye in the crash.

"Alright, I'm going to get my stuff." muttered the auburn haired girl. She hustled up the stairs to her room.

Once inside Mari opened her desk drawer, she rummaged around till she felt the cylinder shapped bottle. Pulling it out she popped off the top, she slid a pill into her mouth, she quickly swallowed. A shaky breath left her lips, the pills were to get rid of anxiety, she frowned. Isn't that pathetic. A numb feeling washed over her, pushing her emotions back and all her feelings were kept at bay.

She shoved her books in her bag, then slung it over her shoulder before leaving down the stairs. Lilinette was waiting impatiently at the door, a smile broke on her young face. "Ready?" she questioned.

Mari nodded "Yeah, let's go." she replied opening the door for the both of them.

As they walked an awkward silence hung in the air. Lilinette seemed to be in deep thought, her brows were furrowed in concentration. Mari felt uneasy, Lilinette wasn't the type to analyze many things. So what was going in her mind? Mari didn't like not being able to figure the small girl out.

"Mari," Lilinette suddenly broke the agonizing silence, Mari glanced over at the girl. "Did I used to know you? It's driving me crazy! I just have this feeling we've met before." Lilinette burst out, Mari's eyes widened.

Her hands clenched, she didnt want to lie, but she couldn't tell the truth. "No." replied Mari with a cold edge, her rising panic and guilt was shoved down by the medication.

Lilinette looked slightly disapppointed before she brightened once more "Well, that's okay! I'm always up for making new friends!"

Mari sighed, only a few more days. You can do this, she gave herself mental pep talk. Yells behind them shattered any more of her current thoughts. "Lilinette!" called a high pitched voice.

Lilinette glanced backwards, a smile stretched from ear to ear on her face. "Yuzu! Karin! Hey!" her small hand waved furiously back and forth. The two girls caught up, they both looked to be the same age as the light green haired girl.

Mari zoned out, not caring to listen to their conversation over school. "Bye, have a good day at school." she waved to the three girls as they disappeared in a crowd of similar kids. Mari scowled once she began her walk again. Finally, silence.

At school her fellow classmates were quite shocked to find they had a new student. She guessed that wasn't normal around this area. She kept her held high as she traveled to her seat by the window.

Mari didn't pay attention, like always. She didn't need too, she made straight A's no matter what. Her mom used to be a learning proidgy, so Mari assumed that's where she got her brains from. Mari shot out of the classroom like a bullet once the day was over.

On her way home she got ice cream, her tongue swirled around the sweet treat. As she walked she became confused, was she supposed to turn left a few blocks ago? "Great, I'm lost again." Mari huffed.

Suddenly someone grabbed the hood to her navy jacket, she squealed in surprise. She snapped back into something firm, warm, and sadly familiar.

"Oi! Look who it is!" said a voice in her ear. Panic shot through her limbs causing her elbow to shoot backwards hitting the person hard in the gut. Mari stumbled away as Jeagerjaques doubled over. "What tha fuck was that for?" he growled.

Mari held up her fists to protect her face "Are you going to kill me? Rape me? Rob me?" she asked in a raising voice.

"No! I'm not like that! God damn it, I think ya broke my rib." he hissed and stood up straight. He towered over her over her small 5'3 frame. She mustered up all her confidence, her glare was sharp. "I saw ya and thought I'd say hi." he explained, then add quietly "I guess that was a bad idea."

She searched his eyes but found them truthful "Whatever," she muttered turning, then it hit her. She had no idea which way was right.

"Are ya lost?" asked the smug man behind her.

Mari fisted her hands in frustration, pinking slightly from humilation. "I don't need your help." she stated defiantly and began walking once more.

"Uh, tha city is this way sweet'eart." Jeagerjaques told her, she could hear the smirk in his voice. She stopped, spun on her heel and stormed down the sidewalk past the chuckling man that followed in step beside her.

"Are you stalking me?" she snapped looking over at the blue haired man.

He shook his head, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. "Nope, I thought I'd walk ya home since ya don't knew yer way 'round the city." he smirked as she blushed.

"I'm a big girl. I don't need you to walk me home." muttered Mari as she crossed her arms. He laughed, his arm snaked around her shoulders.

"Nah, I know. But I like ya so I thought I'd be a gentlemen." he explained.

Her face darkened into a rose red "Be quiet." she muttered in an embarrassed manor. He laughed more as they walked. "You can stop touching me." growled the annoyed girl.

He shook his head "Nah, sorry no can do. I have to get tha word out that yer my girl." he replied, his breath ran over her ear.

Her mouth fell open "I-I'm not your g-girlfriend!" she sputtered, an even darker, if possible, blush on her face.

He smirked, that signature shit eating smirk, he looked like a happy cat. "Not yet." replied the man simply.

She divereted her eyes from his overwhelming blue gaze "Not ever." she mumbled.

He frowned slightly "Hey, ya haven't even got ta know me!" he shot at her.

"I know enough to figure out your character!" countered Mari.

"Let me take ya out tomorrow night." he said to her.

She shook her head as they came up to the house she was currently staying in. "No, no way in hell." she replied opening the gate that led up to the large house.

"So I'll pick ya up at 8:00!" he called to her as she stepped into the door. She glared daggers back at him as he laughed. Once she shut the door she let out a sigh of relief. Lilinette appeared with a large grin.

"Was that Grimmjow?" she asked, wiggling her eye brows suggestively.

"W-What?" Mari stammered incredulously.

"Were you talking to THE Jeagerjaques Grimmjow?" she questioned, her pink eye was wide with interest.

"U-Uh, yeah why?" replied Mari carefully, she swallowed uncomfortably, she could see Starrk listening in the other room from the corner of her eye. Her heart skipped a few beats then raced. A blush collected in her cheeks. Damn it. Damn feelings!

"He's like the hottest guy ever! He's a street fighter, but does it matter? He's so hot!" Lilinette swooned.

Mari rolled her eyes, a frown appeared on her face. "I guess he's okay. Although he likes to harass me like there's no tomorrow." muttered the exasperated teen as she traveled up the stairs.

Lilinette gasped "You're so lucky!" she exclaimed.

Mari shook her head in reply, she went to her room to change into some more comfortable clothing.

* * *

><p>Starrk listened to his little sister and Mari speak. When Mari caught him staring she blushed. That was a good sign right? When their eyes met he had never felt something so... So strong. Then he was instantly jealous of this Jeagerjaques and wanted to rip his head off. Starrk didn't like the idea of other men flirting with Mari, it rubbed him the wrong way.<p>

He sighed, she probably didnt like him. He was 22 and she was 17, she was underage. Even after telling himself that over and over again it made no difference. He scowled while walking the kitchen to make dinner before Lilinette could complain. He made his favoirite dish, Domburi. Lilinette didn't like it that much but she would eat anything he made.

He set out the food, Lilinette instantly bounced in the room when she smelled food. Starrk sat down with his little sister, she didn't wait and dug in. He politely waited for Mari, his breath hitched seeing her come down the steps.

She wore a baggy off the shoulder pink shirt and black short shorts. Then black thigh highs decorated her smooth legs. He swallowed, forcing himself to look away. She sat down, she froze with shock etched into every inch of her face. "Is something wrong?" asked Starrk.

She shook her head "N-No, Domburi is just my f-favorite meal." she said quietly, her voice was barely above a whisper. Starrk had to strain to hear her.

His eyes widened, well, that's a coincidence. "Mine too." he replied and begn to eat the meal.

She shakily gripped the chopsticks, she seemed to be struggling. He kept a close eye on her as she started to eat.

* * *

><p>Mari was extremely surprised to Domburi on the table. Did he remember? But she learned he didnt, it was just his favorite meal. She couldnt stop the flood of memories that forced themselves into her mind.<p>

*Mari giggled as she held the picnic basket, the sun beat down on her fair skin. She shielded her eyes to see through the glaring sun. Starrk followed behind her at a liesurely pace.

He stopped, searching the large field in front of them "I think this spot is good! I'm hungry anyways." he stated as he laid out the blanket.

Mari plopped down next to him and began to pull out all the food. She glanced up at Starrk who was smiling with his hands behind his back. Mari raised an eyebrow while sitting back on the balls of her feet "What's that?" asked the semi-curious girl.

He showed her the neatly wrapped dish "Only your favorite." he said, she gasped.

A light blushed colored her pale skin "Domburi! Starrk you didn't have to do that." she murmured diverting her eyes from his hypnotizing gray orbs.

He smiled and shrugged "It's not a problem. I know it's your favorite, I've even taken a liking to it!" he then began to eat. She smiled at her secret crush, she gently unwrapped the meal and started to eat it, cherishing each bite.*

Mari could only eat a few pieces, she stood up. "Thank you for dinner, but I think I need to sleep." she said and bolted from the room. She rummaged around in her bag upstairs, pulling out a bottle of pills. She slipped one inside her both, a sigh left her lips feeling her anxiety backing down. "No," she whispered gripping her head. "I can't fall for him," she told herself. "Again," added Mari softly.

After a few minutes of relaxing her phone rang "Oh hey dad." she answered.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" he asked, his voice oozed care.

She frowned "Fine, fine. It's a little weird to see them again after so long." said Mari softly.

She heard her dad sigh "I know, it must be hard. You used to have such a huge crush on Starrk." he stated.

Mari blushed furiously "N-No I didn't! Even if I did it doesn't matter! He'll never return the feelings. Anyways," she was desperately trying to change the subject "How has home been?"

"I'm afraid the house was taken. Now I'm just crashing at an old friends house. You probably won't be able to come home until I can find us a new house." she could hear her father holding his breath, he was waiting for her to explode.

Mari was engulfed by a numb feeling, if she hadn't just taken her medicine she would be screaming. She took a deep, shaky breath "O-Okay, how long is that going to be?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"Oh, uh, maybe three weeks at least."

"THREE WEEKS! Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled, she could almost hear her dad cringe.

"Mari, calm down. Please, I know it's hard." soothed her father, although it wasn't working.

"I miss you though." she whimpered, then her conscience told her that she was being pathetic.

He sighed "I miss you too. How about we meet for lunch this Saturday at the Sushi Bar?" suggested the guilty man.

"Fine, see you there at 12:00." she said hanging up a second later.

Mari rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. 3 weeks? Living under the same roof as Starrk? How was she supposed not to fall for him? She already felt it, especially when he looked at her. Her heart skipped a few beats and raced, she always blushed, her body was decieving her! A groan escaped her lips "Fuck..." she hated this. A strong side affect from the pills was sleep, so she soon dozed off.

* * *

><p>Starrk was walking down the hall, he felt concerned, should he check on Mari? He stopped in front of her door, his hand hesitated by the knob, should he? His hand gripped the cold metal, slightly opening the door a crack to peer inside. The room was dark, except for the night light in the corner, but he could make out her figure resting on the bed. His eyes roamed from her glossy hair to her nice backside. He bit his lip to drag his mind from perverted thoughts, she was underage it would never work. Although he couldn't stop himself from entering the room.<p>

She looked so adorable asleep, her plump, pink lips were slightly parted and her hair was splayed to the side. He quietly traveled to her beside, he watched as her back rose and fell with every breath. He slowly reached out, his fingers brushed over her hair. It was like silk, he twirled it around, a small whimper was emitted from Mari. Starrk's eyes widened, he couldn't stop his hand from drifting down her back eliciting another whimper.

Mari suddenly turned over, her arms by her head, still deep in sleep. His mind was screaming at him to dash from the room but his legs stayed frozen. He was now touching her warm stomach, he pressed his palm to the flat area and began to drag his hand upward. Starrk hesitated to go further, this wasn't right she wasn't even awake!

He began to pull away but a small moan made him stop "Mm, Starrk," came from the still sleeping girl. He froze, did she just say his name? He stood and basically ran away, he had to take care of himself.

* * *

><p>Mari was deep into sleep, her mind seemed to go wild. She was sent into a dream, one she could have done without.<p>

*Her breath was coming in short and quick, heat flushed to every end of her body, shivers made their way down her spine. Mari's eyes opened slightly to gaze at the man hovering above her. He gently stroked her hair softly, the strands fell between his slender fingers. A soft moan broke free from her lips as his other hand carressed her inner thigh.

She gritted her teeth, she wanted him, but she wasn't going to beg. No way, Mari wasn't like that! A gasp was ripped from her lips as his lips descended onto the sensitive skin of her neck. His scent intoxicated her, she buried her fingers in his long brown hair, it was like silk. Her body was screaming for his touch, but he just wouldn't go further.

She pressed her body to his, a silent way of begging, she felt embarrassed for doing such a thing. She heard him chuckle, this made her face burn more. His hand found it's way up her night shirt to her stomach, warmth radiated from his palm. Electricity seemed to run towards the tips of her body. A quiet whimper pushed past her reluctant lips "Mm, Starrk,"*

As soon as Mari thought he was going to go further the sweet dream was shoved from her mind. She woke up, sweating and panting, a blush painted across her pale cheeks. "Really?" she muttered laying back in her bed. This was not good at all. She knew what these dreams meant, she liked Starrk. The one thing she had tried to protect herself from had finally plagued her.

She got up from the old bed and made her way to the window, opening to let the cool air run across her skin. "More heart ache," she muttered "Great."

Her mom came to mind. They never did find her body, if she's even dead. Mari's father hated talking about Manami. He took everything that reminded him of her down and put it away. He never did cope with the whole thing, but Mari didn't either. She missed her mother so much, her guidance was much needed now.

She didn't know what to do about Starrk! Should she pursue him? Or just leave it alone?

She banged her head on the window pane, this sucked. Her night clothes stuck to her skin uncomfortably and decided to go take a shower. It was already 6:00 am.

The hot water felt glorious, her stress slowly released. A contented sigh left the small girl as she let the liquid stream through her hair. She wondered what she would eat for breakfast, she was pretty hungry. Her mind drifted to other things to distract herself from her issues.

She wondered how her friends were, well, she only had one. But did it really matter? Mari's best friend was a girl named Hinamori Momo. She was the only one who understood the auburn haired girl. Momo had embraced Mari the first time they met, which was weird for Mari. But of course, Momo was just one of those people you just had to like. They'd been friends ever since Mari's mom disappeared.

I'll have to call her, Mari thought to herself. After she took a long shower she stepped out, wrapping a small towel around her body. Droplets of water still clung to her skin and hair but it didn't matter. No one got up this early in this house she learned.

Just to be on the safe side though she would run to her room. Being caught in a towel by someone in particular would be mortifying. She rushed out of the bathroom. Suddenly she just about ran into Starrk, good thing she skidded to a stop just in time. Her skin was flushed from the shower but now it darkened seeing he was only wearing a towel as well.

He blushed also, his eyes were locked on her deep cleavage. "E-Excuse m-me." she sputtered, he tore his eyes from her breasts.

"U-Uhm, yeah, sorry." said Starrk, awkwardly stepping to the side.

A foreign desire awakened inside her. "H-Have a nice s-shower." Mari stammered and pratically flashed to her room. Once safely inside she slid down the door, heat still lingered in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Starrk woke up early for once. He was too tired to notice anything, his surroundings were a blur of random colors. He yawned while lazily tossing his clothes off and grabbing his towel. Holding it around his hips he headed towards the bathroom. He was about to reach for the door handle when Mari flung it open.<p>

His eyes were instantly drawn to her deep cleavage, her breasts were pressed together by the towel. He swallowed, his mouth was dry as sand. Holy fuck. She was flushed but darkened as she saw him.

He managed to rip his eyes away from her glorious twins as she stammered a few things. He awkwardly watched as she shot like a bullet to her room. He silently prayed she didn't notice his erection. That time he took a cold, cold shower.

Afterwards he felt much better. He went to his room, got dressed, then traveled downstairs to make breakfast. He saw Mari eating cereal at the bar once again. When she noticed him she turned redder than an apple. He cleared his throat as he pulled out some cooking items. An awkward silence filled the room. "I'm sorry about this morning." he said, breaking the everlasting quietness.

"N-No, that's alright." replied Mari quietly. He glanced back at her, he then noticed her eyes on his ass. A smirk crossed his features, he turned his attention back to cooking.

"Oi! Mari!" yelled the voice of his little sister.

"Yes?" replied the sweet voice of Mari.

"All my friends called me and said that Grimmjow was bragging about some red head chick. Then I realized that girl was you! You're so lucky! I wish I was you!" Lilinette whined.

Starrk frowned, he didn't like this Grimmjow man. "O-Oh, wow.." Mari trailed off, traces of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah! I also heard you have a date tonight!" sang Lilinette. Starrk stiffened, a date?

"I didn't have much of a choice." Mari muttered.

Lilinette gasped as she skipped over to her brother and took a piece of bacon. "Why would you want to pass up on that blue haired Adonis?" she asked giggling like the school girl she was.

Starrk gazed back at Mari who was scowling. "Because he's a pig. All he wants is an easy fuck." she growled and got up from her stool. Lilinette's mouth fell open while Starrk smirked. "I'm going to get my stuff. Be ready." Mari told Lilinette as she left up the stairs.

Lilinette shook her head, her light green hair whacking her face. She turned her pink eye towards Starrk "I won't be home till late tomorrow. I'm spending the night at Karin and Yuzu's." she informed her brother.

"I can pick you up tomorrow." he offered.

She smiled "Thanks bro, you're okay sometimes." she then walked away with Mari out the door.

He sighed as he watched them go "Better get ready for work." he muttered. He got to work about 10 minutes late, but it didn't matter really. His boss could care less. Starrk was his best worker when it came to getting shit done. All his female co-workers ogled at him, besides Harribel, she was one of his best friends.

Starrk yawned as he sat down at his desk in his office. His boss had upgraded him to a small, private office. His phone rang, the blaring noise caused the man to scowl. "Hello?" he answered lazily.

"Hey boy!" the famaliar voice of his uncle burst through the speaker.

"What's up?" asked Starrk as he spun in his black chair, watching the room turn.

"I was just calling to catch up! How's it been going with Mari? Is she doing well?" his uncle rambled.

"Yeah, yeah she's fine. Hey uncle," Starrk paused, he wasn't sure how to ask his question.

"Mhm? What is it Starrk?"

"Did I used to know her? I just can't shake the feeling maybe I've met her before." questioned the hesitant young male. His uncle was silent for too many seconds. "Uncle?"

"Um, I think you should ask her yourself. Besides that, are you free for lunch Tomorrow? I'd love to spend some time with you! You're my only nephew." Kyoraku exclaimed, successfully changing the subject.

Starrk scowled, why wouldn't his uncle just tell him? "Fine, where?" he muttered.

"The Sushi Bar! 12:00!" his uncle announced and hung up. Obviously not wanting to talk more than that.

Starrk rolled his piercing gray eyes while setting the phone back on the reciever. His door opened, in stepped a woman. She gave him a flirtatious smile "Hey Starrk, Aizen wants to see you in his office." she told him.

He got up, she winked at him but he scowled at her. Women like her repulsed him. He headed to Aizen's office, he wondered what he wanted. "Welcome Starrk, take a seat." Aizen told him as he came into his large office. His voice was cool and smooth like always.

Starrk sat down "What's this about?"

Aizen smiled at his impatient employee "Eager to get back to work I see. Anyways, I need you to do a special job for me." Aizen explained, he stood from his chair and glided around his desk. "You see I have a client wanting to build a house. She requested she had an attractive man to help her." he folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the expensive desk. A smiled formed on his lips "I'm too busy to take on the job, but I know you can do it." finished his boss.

"Alright, when do I get to meet her?" Starrk asked, yawning slightly.

"Right now, she's in the conference room." Aizen's smile still rested on his face.

Starrk scowled, standing up, he stretched then exited. When he got to the conference room he was surprised to see more than one woman. Which was his client?  
>"Excuse me, are you Starrk Coyote?" said a smooth, velvet like voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I tried to re-read it over and over again for mistakes, if there are any please tell me! (Sorry this took so long! I became lazy and got a case of the dreaded writers block! And i re-did this chapter to make it longer!) Oh well, I thought maybe I'd leave it off there to make people wonder who the woman is. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out fast! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long! I had to re-write this chapter several times! Finally it's spring break so hopefully I'll have more time to write! Rated M for a reason kidos, mostly just language in this chapter. Besides that, enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! _sadly_, I only own my oc's!**

**(OH and this is the same day as the chapter before)**

* * *

><p>After a long day at school Mari walked home, alone, with her headphones glued in her ears. Music blared loudly, she tried to block out thoughts of this morning. She failed. Damn, he was sooo hot. Heat circulated in her cheeks, flushing her fair skin. Of course, he just had to get cuter with age.<p>

When she got home she heard girly giggles coming from the living room. Before going up the stairs Mari peeked in the room, her eyes widened as she saw a busty, strawberry blonde haired woman sitting on the couch. Starrk sat across from her in plush, white chair with a wine glass in his hand. Of course he had a girlfriend.

The woman spotted Mari and smiled "Hi! Are you Starrk's younger sister?" asked the oblivious blonde.

"No," Mari replied coldly between gritted teeth, jealously radiated throughout her. "My name is Mari and I'm a houseguest."

The woman knitted her eyebrows, hurt slightly shown in her gaze. Mari also earned a sideways glance by Starrk, she caught sight of the slight smirk on his lips. She grinded her teeth together then stormed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Starrk didn't expect the jealously from Mari, but he wouldn't deny that he liked it. But his client seemed to be offended, and since he was supposed to keep her happy he had to do something. "Don't mind Mari, she's just like that." he told the now pouting Matsumoto Rangiku.<p>

She sighed, then gave Starrk an easy smile "I see, so, back to work. Where do you think we should put the master bedroom?" she asked him, her voice was smooth like silk. He could see the lust glinting in her sky blue eyes.

He cleared his throat, feeling awkward under her heavy stare "Probably upstairs, you could connect the bedroom and the master bath together. We could work out some way to smooth the flow from room to room." he suggested drawing in the rooms on the blueprint.

She sipped at her red wine, her tonge skimming along her plump lips. "Whatever you say, Coyote-kun." she purred.

He poured her some more wine, he sighed mentally, this was going to be a long night. And was it. Rangiku was drunk in a couple of hours, he had to fight to keep her attention on the work and not trying to rape him.

Starrk was also starting to worry about Mari, she had been her room ever since school ended and the clock just chimed eight. Weird. Should he check on her? He didn't have time to think much more because the door bell sounded. He sighed in frustration, pried the drunk woman from his side, and went to the door. He was surprised to see a tall, blue haired man on the other side. The men glared at each other, the testosterone in the room spiked.

"Hello, Mari home?" the blunette man asked, Starrk suspected this was Jeagerjaques Grimmjow.

"Yeah, do you need something?" questioned Starrk cooly.

"Oooh! Who is this?" Rangiku slurred as she fell into Starrk's side, hugging his arm into her large bust.

He didn't remove his eyes from Grimmjow's "A friend of Mari's I suppose."

"Oh, Mari has good taste in men!" she giggled as she nuzzled Starrk's shoulder.

Starrk heard steps from behind him, then he watched as a smirk stretched across Grimmjow's face. The brunette turned to be shocked by the appearance of Mari. Rangiku's mouth fell agape. Mari was clad in a black strapeless shirt that hugged her like a second skin, white leather jacket, black mini-skirt, and tall blue boots. Her long, steamed straight, auburn hair shimmered in the light along her her smokey emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>Mari's gaze was cold towards Starrk and the strawberry blonde slut. Jealously struck her like a bat when she saw Rangiku all over her crush. She managed a strained smile at her 'date', allowing her eyes, very noticablely, comb over the attractive man.<p>

Grimmjow's smirk widened and Starrk's scowl deepened. "I'll be out for awhile, so don't wait up for me." she said to no one in particular, she walked out the door with Jeagerjaques following in suit. Mari could still feel Starrk watching so she grabbed the startled blunette's hand and laced her fingers with his. Two could play at this game.

The date was surprisingly fun, it was nice to hang out with Jeagerjaques, he was good when it came to making her laugh. Which was rare nowdays. He took her out with a group of his friends. They were actually nice, civilized people. They went bowling, and Mari learned many things that night.

One, Jeagerjaques drove like a man about outta hell. Two, Jeagerjaques was a sore loser. And three, she didn't need pills to still have fun. Maybe this guy wasn't that bad, but she didn't like him like a boyfriend. Mari had someone else in mind, but he had a girlfriend.

As she thought about the couple her mood turned sour, Jeagerjaques sensed the change in emotion. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Mari snapped out of her trance, she shook her head "No,"

He seemed unsure but shrugged it off as he drove. The rest of the ride was silent. Neither one of them wanting to talk.

She got out of the car as he pulled up to her house, she waved goodbye as he peeled out. A long, drawn-out sigh escaped her lips. Mari climbed up the walkway and into the house, locking the door behind her. "Shit," she muttered then started her travel up the stairs. She yawned on the way to her room, then she saw Starrk emerge from his room looking exhausted.

She raised an eyebrow "You're still up?" she questioned, noticing his slightly touseled appearance.

He nodded "Yeah, so how was you're time with your friend?" asked the nonchalant man.

Mari shrugged "Good, tiring." she watched as his eyes widened, then she twisted her face in disgust. "We didn't do what you think, pervert."

He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, okay."

"And don't act like you and you're girlfriend didn't do things tonight." she snapped rather viciously.

His eyes were wide as saucers, girlfriend? Did she mean Rangiku? "W-What? Rangiku's no-" he was cut off as his door opened and a drowsy and half dressed woman came out.

"Oh, there you are Coyote-kun," she purred.

Mari's eyes flared in anger, she looked to Starrk, rolling her eyes. She stormed to her room, shutting the door and making sure to lock it. She grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Mari! I thought you'd never call!" chimed the voice on the other end.

"I'm sorry, things became crazy. I really need to talk though, do you have some time?" Mari asked holding back her tears, seeing Starrk with another woman was difficult.

"Yeah! Is something wrong?" questioned the concerned Momo.

"Well let's start at the beginning of when I arrived at Starrk's house..."

* * *

><p>A string of curses ran through Starrk's mind as he watched Mari walk into her room looking quite unhappy. He grinded his teeth as he looked to Rangiku, she was batting her eyes up at him. "It's late you should get home." he cooly told the still drunk woman.<p>

She whined tugging on his white, button-up shirt "Noooo, let's finish what we started downstairs." she gave a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Ms. Matsumoto we should keep our relationship strictly professional. I am simply your architect." he replied, gently removing her hands.

She crossed her arms, with a pout on her face. "Coyote-kun, you're no fun!" she complained.

He was becoming more aggitated with this woman each second. "I'll call you a taxi, you really shouldn't be driving this drunk." he murmured as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The now upset Rangiku trudged behind him, her pantyhose covered feet slapping against the floor in quite an annoying fashion. He scowled grabbing the phone from the wall. "Yes, I need a taxi to this address," he rambled off the street and hung up.

Rangiku was passed out on the couch by the time he returned to her. He leaned against the wall thinking. When Mari left he was still excited from seeing her so dressed up. Rangiku took it the wrong way and came onto him. At first he denied her, but then he couldn't help it. They made out a little, although he made sure to stop it before it got too far. That's when Rangiku decided she was tired and dozed off on the couch. After an hour he put her in his room, that's when he ran into Mari. God, she must think we slept together, he thought to himself.

He noticed the waiting taxi, picked up the blonde woman and traveled outside. She managed to wake up enough to tell the driver the way to her house. He watched the car go down the street then turn. Exhaustion was driving him towards sleep so he went up to his room.

I'll tell Mari what happened tomorrow, he thought as he drifted off.

That night Starrk had a dream that plauged him every now and then. The night he woke up in the hospital, remembering nothing.

*He woke up in a strange place. An annoying beeping would sound of every 5 seconds, the beep was boring and long. Starrk's gray eyes landed on a tall, unfamiliar man standing not far away.

"Welcome back," the said man whispered to Starrk with a large, relief filled smile.

"W-Who're you?" Starrk rasped.

The man sighed, slicking his hair back with a large hand. "I'm your uncle, Kyoraku Shunsui." the man patted Starrk's numb leg.

"My uncle?" questioned the puzzled younger brunette.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. I know you may not remember me, that's because you were in a tragic car accident. You lost all your memory." his newfound uncle explained.

Starrk stared down at the white sheets, shock was written all over his face. "But, I remember myself. I even remember my age and name." he stated.

His uncle smiled, Starrk could see the pain in his dark gray eyes. "The doctor said you would. Do you remember your sister?" asked the older male.

"Sister? I have a sister? Is she okay?" Starrk sat up, a sharp pain spread throughout his body.

His uncle laid a strong, reassuring hand on his chest as if to keep him down. "Calm down, Lilinette is going to be okay."

Starrk relaxed into his bed "Do I have parents?" he asked.

Kyoraku's pained expression resurfaced "I'm sorry," is all he needed to say.

A numb feeling encased Starrk's heart, shock came in bone crushing waves "T-They died?" he whispered, not really sure if he wanted an answer.

"The hit was too hard. The airbag wasn't enough for them." Kyoraku murmured quietly.

Silent tears rolled down Starrk's face "I don't even remember them!" he yelled feeling frustrated.

"Please, keep your voice down." soothed his uncle.

Starrk shook with rage "Why did this happen?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"It's okay. Life will go on, we have to move on with what we have." his uncle told his enraged nephew.

"How can you say that? I just lost everything! I can't move forward!" Starrk growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Then what do you want to do Starrk? Wallow in self pity forever? Stuck in the past you'll never remember?" his uncle firmly lectured, "You can mourn right now, but you have a little sister to care for. She needs you to guide her."

Starrk squeezed his eyes shut, he knew his uncle was right. "When can I see Lilinette?"*

Starrk woke up, his eyes flickering to the clock. The time was only 4:00, he sighed while laying back. The pain of that day still gripping his heart with a cold hand. He hated to remember that day, even though he didn't remember much except for that little part beacause of the drugs. From that day on he vowed to keep going for his sisters sake. Even though they first hated each other they soon realized they were all they had. Starrk comforted Lilinette through her dark period in life. It took a helluva lot of work but he managed to get her to happiness. They still fought, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

He let out a shaky breath at the thought of his sister, the closest family member he had besides his uncle. Lilinette usually acted younger than she really was. Probably because she misses her childhood, the only happy part of her life. That's why Starrk never held her childish ways against her. A deep frown formed on his face, the past was something he hated to think about.

Starrk finally managed to coach himself back into sleep, flashes of the past haunting his dreams now.

* * *

><p>Mari slept restlessly, her mind was racing about everything. Good thing she talked to Momo, that girl could give some good advice. The next morning she remembered that she had to meet her father for lunch.<p>

A groan made its way past her lips as she got up and trudged to the shower. After cleaning up she got dressed, not really caring. A hoodie and jeans would work, she was just meeting her father.

Once she walked downstairs she saw Starrk slipping on a jacket. He caught sight of her and an awkward silence fell between them. Finally he cleared his throat "Um, listen, about last night," he started to say.

Mari held up her hand as if to stop him "It's fine, really, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being petty." she replied.

He smiled lazily "Friends?" he held out his hand.

She shook it "Sure,"

"Where ya goin? I can give you a lift." he offered while dangling his keys.

"Um, I'm going to the sushi bar in the city." answered an uncertain Mari.

Starrk looked shocked "Really? Me too, that's odd." he murmured.

Mari gritted her teeth, I swear, she thought, if my dad planned this I'll chew him out. "Indeed."

The car ride was quiet, not uncomfortable, but silent. Neither one of them knew what to say. Mari wished he remembered the past at that moment, she just wanted things the way they used to be. Before Starrk lost his memories and before her mom disappeared. They pulled up too a red light which seemed to last forever. "So, tell me about yourself, do you have family?" he asked.

Mari stiffened slightly "Um, yeah, I have a dad. You'll get to meet him at the sushi bar. But my mom disappeared about 2 years ago." she said quietly.

He gave her a sympathetic look "Oh, I'm sorry. I sort of understand, you see I lost my parents about 2 years ago too." he murmured.

The air seemed to grow heavy between them, this was a lot to be talking about. Too deep for people who barely knew each other. "I'm sorry," Mari whispered, she gazed over at him, they locked eyes. She swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat, her eyes seemed to be glued to his. Her mind was screaming at her to look away.

A smile grew on his face "Nah, it's okay. I've gotten over it."

Finally her eyes tore from his, she stared at her folded hands. A small, whispery reponse left her lips "I haven't."

"Looks like we're here." He announced as he parked, Mari quickly unbuckled and bolted into the restaurant. Excitement boiled in her at the thought of seeing her dad. He was her home even if he didn't care to spend time with her. She knew he had problems that he hadn't worked through so he liked to be alone.

Her eyes landed on him sitting with Kyoraku, they were laughing and chatting. His hazel eyes found her, a smile stretched onto his face. She briskly walked to him before hugging him tightly. His familiar scent was comforting. "Hi dad," she whispered into his shoulder.

He chuckled kissing her head "Hey sweetie,"

Starrk appeared next to Kyoraku, they were chatting while Mari and her father reunited. "How have things been?" her father asked.

"Fine, I miss you. I miss home." she told him, she watched as he sighed. Dark circles were clearly visible underneath his eyes, a tell-tale sign he wasn't sleeping and stressed out.

"I know, I've been searching non-stop while working. It's tough kido, but trust me. It won't be too long, plus I thought you'd like to spend some time with Starrk." replied Raiden, her dad.

Her gaze hardened, he knew she didn't wish to ever get back involved with him. "You know how I feel." she whispered.

He nodded while running his hand through his dark hair. "You've grown up." he murmured.

"It's only been like a week." she scoffed.

He smiled "Still, you look more like your mother every day." said the pained looking man.

Her eyes softened, her hand gently covered his "It must be difficult to even look at me. I understand why you wouldn't want me around." said Mari quietly.

Raiden frowned "Mari, you know that's not the case. I love you, you're my pride and joy, my only daughter. It's just a trying time and I don't want you around with all this stress." he recited.

She nodded, looking away with hurt in her eyes. "Yeah I know."

Suddenly her eyes were captivated by the ones across the table. Gray clashed with emerald. She could tell he sensed the tension between her and her father. She quickly diverted her eyes, a frown spread on her lips. She hated to be read so easily.

"Ah, my lovely little Mari-chan! How are you liking your stay?" Kyoraku asked with an easy smile.

"It's been good." replied the monotone girl.

Kyoraku's eyes switched to Raiden who shrugged, the older brunette sighed. "Good, have you and the members of the house been getting along well?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been great." she said sarcastically. She was annoyed now. She wasn't sure why, but it was probably because she ran out of meds that morning.

Raiden gave her a harsh look "Mari, don't speak to him like that." he scolded.

Really? Now he chooses to be a father? "Excuse me?" Mari stood up, her chair scrapping the ground loudly. Everyone was shocked now, her father's eyes narrowed. "I will not listen to you. You've never been a parent and you can not start now." she hissed slamming her pill bottle in front of him. "OH and daddy, get me some more meds 'cause that seems to fix everything!" she growled before turning on her heel and marching out of the silent restaurant.

* * *

><p>A heavy sigh broke free from Kyoraku, he could see his old friend shaking with mixed emotions. "Raiden, you should just let her cool off. Obviously she has hard feelings about being dropped off." he murmured<p>

Starrk was shocked to his seat, part of him wanted to go after Mari the other half was curious about the medication. Why did she take pills? He watched as Raiden relaxed, his head was still bowed so no one could see his face. Starrk's jaw swiveled, his eyes flickering to the door, would Mari come back?

His eyes landed on his uncle who was looking at him. "Do you want to go after her?" the older brunette questioned with wise eyes.

Starrk shrugged, even though he had only known Mari for a few days he couldn't help the strong feelings he held towards her.

Kyoraku's hand rested on his nephews shoulder. "Listen, you're the only one that can calm her down." Starrk gave him a puzzled look, Kyoraku chuckled. "I know you don't understand, but hopefully soon you'll put it together. Now, go talk to her."

Starrk nodded while standing, mumbling a hasty goodbye before disappearing out the door. He raced to his car, sliding inside he hurriedly started the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Mari ran down the sidewalk, the cold air nipped at her skin turning it a light pink. She knew exactly where her feet were leading her too, the only place that she knew like the back of her hand. It was the part of the city she grew up in, it wasn't far away if you were driving but running was a different story. Good thing Mari had taken track the previous year.<p>

As she entered the oh-so-familiar town, she felt the memories come racing back. The laughing, the smiling, the joy, the light. The pain, the shadows, the lies, the betrayals, the dark. Tears stung her eyes but she pressed onwards, she climbed a long winding road.

Finally she reached the top with no breath left in her lungs. She was gasping for the thin, fall air. She gazed at the large fountain with trees and flowers surrounding it. The sun reflected harshly off the clear water making Mari squint. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure sitting on the fountains edge.

"Mari?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I thought I'd leave off with another cliff-hanger :P! I appreciate reviews! Thanks again for reading! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks for taking the time to read this! So in this chapter we find out who she sees at the park! Hehee, I have special plans for this person! Anyways! Onto the story! Rated M for lanaguage in this chapter! This is an AU so there will be some OOCness! **

**Please Enjoy!**

**_I DO NOT OWN_ BLEACH sadly I only own my OC's!**

* * *

><p>"Shiba-sensei?" Mari stammered incredously, she was shocked to see her former teacher and friend.<p>

"It is you! I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed as he stood, he gently ruffled her hair with a smile.

Mari hurriedly rubbed away the tears that threatened to spill "I know, you're the one who dropped off Earth." she muttered.

He laughed, his hands rested on his hips. As he saw her slightly puffy eyes his expression went serious. "Is somethin' wrong?"

"W-What? No! Not at all." she lied, with a small smile.

Kaien sighed "Listen kido, you know you can talk to me. We used to be really close!" reminded the man.

Mari let out a sigh of her own, she drifted over to the fountain and sat down. She picked up her legs, she hugged them into her chest while resting her chin on her knees. Kaien joined next to her. "What happened to you Kaien-dono? After my mom went missing you just stopped talking to anyone and left town." she murmured.

"It's complicated," he said. "Speaking of your mother, have they found her?"

A frown formed on her lips "No, they never even found clues to what happened. As you know, it looks like she just left, but I don't believe it. I just don't, she wouldn't leave me and dad, she loved us." Mari stated, her green eyes locked with his. For a slight second she was afraid of the emotion in the depths of his gaze. Then it dissipated as quick as it came.

"I don't know," he murmured "I think it's crazy either way. It's almost been 2 years hasn't it?" he seemed shocked by the realization of time.

"Yep, 2 years since all hell broke loose." said the auburn haired girl. A pained expression resurfaced on her pretty features.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot about the crash." he agreed.

"How has life been?" she asked him, she was actually interested in what he had been doing all this time. People had been talking. Some said he kidnapped her mom. Some said they ran away together because they were in love and she was pregnant. Others said he was a sad man that couldn't cope. Mari didn't believe gossip though.

"Good! I've been living up north, I just moved back." he said with a broad smile.

"Oh really? That's great, are you still a teacher?" pried the curious girl.

His smile still remained as he nodded. "Yup! I just got a job at this highschool, Karakura High, ever heard of it?"

Her mouth fell open "No way! I go there!" she replied, what're the odds.

He laughed heartily "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then! What class are you in?"

"2-A," her voice came out irritated. She hated talking about school, basically because she hated school.

His smile widened, when she caught his gaze a glint of something unknown shown in them. "Ha! That's amazing! I just replaced that teacher!" stated the proud man.

"So you're my new teacher?" she said, shock written on her features.

"Looks like it!" he laughed while his arm snaked around her.

For a moment she was uncomfortable, but then she pushed it away. He was like a second father, he was there the whole time she grew up. It's fine if he touches me, she thought. She smiled at him "Maybe I won't hate school as much."

He laughed once more "I hope, I don't want you to hate my class!" he purred in her ear. She pulled slightly away to see his face, this emotion she knew all too well. Lust. It was clearly displayed in his eyes. "You look just like your mother." he whispered.

She swallowed nervously "K-Kaien-dono," she sputtered.

"Mari! Mari, are you up here!" shouted a very familiar voice.

Mari pulled more away from Kaien, his arm still lingered around her shoulders. She turned to see a surprised man "S-Starrk?" she stammered.

* * *

><p>Once Starrk got to the top he saw her, with another guy. It was an odd feeling to see her in another mans arms. He also recieved a cold glare from the mysterious guy.<p>

"What're you doing here?" she asked as she got up from the fountain.

"I came to find you. I wanted to check if you were okay." he said while scratching the back of his neck.

Mari blushed lightly, he could tell. "O-Oh," she whispered while looking down at the ground. She looked so perfect, sad, but perfect. The way the sun shined on her hair was mesmerizing and her fair skin was complemented by the auburn shade.

"Well, look who it is," said the man from behind Mari, he came up next to the younger girl.

Starrk was confused, did he know this man? When they locked eyes Starrk felt like he was going to be murdered. They had an ominous glint to them, one that Starrk didn't want to find out about. "I'm sorry, should I know you?" Starrk questioned.

The man smiled "Hmm, I guess not. I knew you before you got into the car crash." the man held out his hand "I'm Shiba Kaien."

"Starrk Coyote." replied the brunette. If Starrk knew this man, did that mean he could've known Mari?

"Shiba-sensei, I think I should go. But I'll see you at school." Mari told him as she hugged him. Starrk watched as Kaien hugged her, his fingers were low on her back. Starrk's gaze turned cold, if he dared to go lower Starrk would punch him. He could see the smirk on the other mans face.

"I better and don't be late! Now, go have fun." Kaien said releasing the young girl. She nodded while walking towards Starrk. As they walked silence hung in the air between them. Why did they have to suffer so many awkward silences?

Starrk cleared his throat "Who was he?" asked the curious brunette.

"An old friend and former teacher." she replied simply.

"He was a friend of yours too?" Starrk questioned.

"What are you trying to get at Starrk?" snapped the obviously irritated girl.

"Did we, at one time, know each other?" he asked, he held his breath as he awaited the answer.

She stopped, her head down with her auburn hair serving as a curtain. He saw her hands fisting at her sides. "No."

He didn't quite believe her, but he wouldn't pry, for now. "Oh, okay. C'mon, I have to pick up Lilinette, she's already called complaining about how she wants to go home." he rolled his eyes.

Mari began walking once again, they fell in step beside each other. "I'm sorry about lunch," she murmured loud enough for him to pick up.

"Nah, it's fine. But I think you better talk to your dad, he was pretty upset." he replied.

She looked up at him "He doesn't understand how I feel." she told him with a sigh.

For a moment he seemed to be lost in her eyes, they were familiar. At that moment he wanted to kiss her, too comfort her. Well, maybe too test out how she felt. "Sometimes it's hard for people to relate. I'm sure your father tries to know but he just can't." Starrk murmured.

She nodded, breaking the eye contact "I know, I get it he has issues and stuff. I just don't know why he can't stand to be with me."

Starrk wasn't sure either. It's not like he knew what went on inside her life. Before, he sure as hell didn't know she took medication for who knows what reason. As they approached his car he opened the door for her, he caught sight of a blush dusting her cheeks. He smiled as he rounded the other side, maybe he could spend some more time with Mari.

* * *

><p>Mari was thinking about different things on the ride to get Lilinette. Kaien would be her new teacher, that's weird. Really weird. After 2 years he just decides to randomly show up? I don't like the sound of that, she mentally noted. And what about Starrk, if she wasn't careful he'd start to suspect things. Then it came to Lilinette. Mari had a feeling the small girl had a strong intuition and she had obviously caught on to things.<p>

Mari was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a car door shutting. "About time!" Lilinette growled at her brother.

"I didn't have too pick you up." Starrk retorted.

Lilinette gave a little 'hmph' while crossing her arms and looking out the window. Mari watched as Starrk rolled his eyes and sighed. She never did remember them fighting as much as they did now. But then again, they don't remember that. Besides the quick exchange between Starrk and Lilinette the car ride was quiet. This day exhausted Starrk and Mari, both were ready to curl up to sleep.

At home Mari lumbered up to her room then passed out on her bed. She didn't even care it was only 4:30. She didn't even care to change! Sometimes when she doesn't take her meds it makes her lag. So now she was just dealing with the side-affects. Luckily God decided to bless her with a dreamless sleep, something she was desperately in need of.

* * *

><p>Starrk barely made it up the stairs, damn it. He needed to get back on his normal sleeping track. Go to bed early, wake up late, after work take a nap. He flopped back on his bed, his heavy eye-lids closing. In an instant he was out of it. Sleep came naturally to the brunette. He didn't stir till late the next morning, he was woken up by giggling and the smell of breakfast.<p>

Starrk slipped out of his bed, threw on some sweats, then traveled downstairs to check out what was going on. He was running his hand through his messy brown hair when he spotted breakfast on the counter. The giggling was coming from the living room so he peeked around the corner.

Lilinette and Mari were both eating while watching something on TV. Obviously it was funny. His sister was the first to notice him "Oh, hey Starrk." she smiled.

Mari looked over at him, he caught the blush rising into her cheeks. Oh right, he forgot a shirt once more. "Good morning you two, what're you watching?" he questioned while joining them on the couch.

"It's called Ghost Bust with Don Kanonji!" Lilinette exclaimed.

"It's funny," Mari added.

He smiled "Who made breakfast?"

Lilinette fixed him with a wry look "Who do you think, dumb butt." scoffed the pajama clad girl.

Starrk rolled his eyes, gently shoving his sister who landed in the startled Mari's lap. Too bad for Lilinette since Mari had her breakfast in her lap causing it to go all in her hair and on her clothes. Mari stiffled a laugh while Starrk smirked at his fuming sister. "STARRK! YOU MEANIE!" she screamed.

Lilinette stormed up the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Mari and Starrk in an awkward silence. "Are you going to eat?" Mari questioned.

"Maybe, but I thought I'd check on you two first." he explained while stretching his arms in the air then along the top of the couch.

Mari set aside her plate since Lilinette had ruined the rest of the food. "Since Halloween is coming up Lilinette and I are going shopping for costumes. Would you like to attend as well?"

Starrk raised an eyebrow "I can't, I have some things to do this afternoon." he replied.

Mari nodded "That's fine, I just thought I'd ask." she murmured then stood. He watched as she left to go upstairs. He yawned, his fingers began to massage his temples. Even though he slept a long time he was still tired, for some reason he mostly always felt sleepy. He then went to get ready before he had to go meet Harribel, Szayel, Ilforte, and Ulquiorra for lunch.

* * *

><p>Mari wore some old jeans, her white t-shirt with her favorite band logo on the front, a red cardigan, and old black converse. She lazily put her hair up in a side ponytail, it's not like she had anyone to impress. Once she went downstairs she saw Lilinette thumbing through a magazine, obviously waiting on the other girl. "Ready to go?" Mari said.<p>

Lilinette tossed the magazine behind her with a wide smile "I thought you'd never get done! Yeah lets go!"

Since Starrk couldn't take them, they had to walk. The store wasn't too far away but Mari was about sick of walking and running. Lilinette was constantly rambling about random things, Mari had no idea how Starrk managed to live with the girl. Just listening to her was wearing the older girl out. "But you see, it wasn't me who trashed the art room. It was actually some girl by the name of Erika, maybe? I just don't know why my teachers think it's always me. I mean sure, I once played a prank on the teacher. Oh wait! We're here!" Lilinette exclaimed after her long, boring story. Mari sent a silent thanks to God for ending the torture.

Picking out a costume was more difficult then it seemed. Or maybe Mari was too picky because Lilinette found hers almost in an instant. Let's just say it was short, and small in areas, but there was no changing that girls mind. After an hour or so Mari finally decided on a wolf themed costume. It had a wolf tail and ears, with a cute white dress with a black corset and black collar.

Lilinette was all for it, she was also secretly thinking that a wolf was Starrk's favorite animal. That didn't seem to cross Mari's mind at the moment. The thing with Lilinette is, she knew. She knew that Starrk and Mari had chemistry and worked in the shadows to draw them together. Her brother also deserved happiness.

On the way home things were awkwardly silent. Mari wished she had her medication, too bad she hadn't even talked to her dad after what happened the day before. Her emotions spiked at random times and sent her into anxiety attacks. It just wasn't good, she needed the pills. She prayed that Lilinette didn't say anything too stupid.

"Mari," said the small voice of Lilinette.

"Yeah?"

"The other night when I was sleeping I got this weird dream. But the more I dreamed I figured out it was not a dream but a memory." the one-eyed girl murmured.

Alarm flared throughout Mari, her eyes showed it the most. "W-What was it about?" Mari dared to ask.

"Well, I was about 6 or 7, you were like 11, Starrk seemed to be 16. It was Christmas, I could tell by the decor. Happy lights were everywhere, we were all huddled by the fire with hot coco." a small smile spread on Lilinette's now dreamy face. "But there was someone else. From what I could tell it was Starrk's girlfriend, I think it was Harribel."

Mari stiffened at the sound of that name. She remembered the tall, tan, busty girl with flowing blonde locks. Mari also remembered the awful jealously of the day Lilinette was describing.

"You wouldn't speak much, it was obvious you didn't like Harribel. And when Starrk went into a room with her privately I wanted to spy-"

"But I said no because I wouldn't watch him kiss her or any girl." Mari finished her story with aggitation laced in her voice.

"So we did know you!" exclaimed the younger girl.

"Yeah, you guys did. Are you happy you made me admit it?" Mari snapped.

Lilinette's features expressed her confusion "W-What?"

The auburn haired girl fisted her hands tightly at her sides, her knuckles turned white from the pressure. "You wouldn't understand, you were too young when it happened and you're still too young." Mari told her.

Lilinette frowned "What're you talking about Mari? I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 13!" she shouted.

"That's still young, kid! You wouldn't get how much I used to love Starrk!" Mari yelled back, she gripped her aching head while staggering to the side of the road.

Lilinette took in a deep breath of air then let it out in a long sigh. "Used too? Don't you still?" she questioned.

Uncontrolable tears began to cascade down Mari's pale skin. "I-I can't love him. I can't love anyone."

"Why the hell not? He loves you!" Lilinette growled in her brothers defense.

"My heart will never allow it. I'm not capable of love anymore." came the whispery voice of the broken hearted older girl.

"Mari," Lilinette murmured, her hand rested on Mari's shoulder. She felt the girl shaking with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper." Mari said as she wiped away her dumb tears.

Lilinette gave her a forgiving smile "It's fine, it takes a lot to hurt my feelings. C'mon, I grew up with Starrk."

Mari looked towards the shorter girl "Do you think Starrk remembers anything? Do you think he'll be mad I didn't tell the truth?" she asked in fear.

"I don't know, maybe, but I think he'd only be mad at himself. Only because he didn't recognize you earlier." replied the light green haired girl.

"I didn't want him to recognize me, because if he did," Mari sniffed "I wouldn't be able to contain my feelings. But look at me! I'm a fucking wreck! This is why I don't use my feelings." a drawn out sigh left her lips to clear some of her cluttered thoughts.

A soft smile spread onto Lilinette's youthful face. "Sometimes we have to use our feelings. It's the only way we can get over things. If you never deal with it then it never goes away." Lilinette wistfully said.

Mari raised an eyebrow at the younger girl "When did you get so wise?" Mari joked. Lilinette laughed, gently punching Mari's arm. The older girl went serious once more. "You're right. I just hope I can fix things and tell him how I feel. I'm afraid though, what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Lilinette shook her head with a smile "Are you kidding? By the way Starrk looks at you he's obviously smitten as a kitten!" she said.

Mari blushed "Thanks for listening to me," murmured the now slightly uncomfortable girl. She had never opened up to someone so much, besides Momo.

"Anything for a good friend!" chimed Lilinette as she began to skip down the street.

Mari smiled, please feel the same way I do, Starrk.

* * *

><p>The long haired brunette yawned as he found his seat at his table. Harribel arrived not to long ago with Szayel and Ilforte not far behind. Of course Ulquiorra is late. But that didn't stop Starrk from ordering, he was hungry. He had to skip breakfast.<p>

"Oi, Coyote, are you listening?" Szayel growled impatiently as he snapped his fingers in front of said man.

"Hmm?"

"I was asking how your new guest is doing. You were complaining last week, so is he/she nice?" asked the now slightly annoyed pink haired man.

"Oh, yeah, she's nice." Starrk replied.

"She?" Ilforte smirked "So your guest is a girl?"

Starrk scowled while shooting him a harsh look "Yeah, so what?"

"What's her name?" Harribel spoke up.

"Mari," the brunette simply said. All three people froze, each one had a look of equal shock. Mari? Is he being serious? Was running through their heads.

"Starrk," Harribel barely said above a whisper "do you remember?"

"Remember? What're you talking about." the confused man questioned.

Szayel sucked in a sharp breath "Well, then. Looks like we have lots to talk about today."

* * *

><p>Mari smiled as she ordered her new favorite ice cream, birthday cake. Yachiru was happily dancing around Lilinette and Mari's table. "You haven't been here in awhile Red! Where've you been!"<p>

"Busy, I'm sorry. I'll come back more often." Mari reassured the small, pink haired girl.

Yachiru switched her attention to Lilinette, a smile spread on her childish face. "Who're you?" she jumped around the 13 year old, poking her in the head.

Mari could tell the light green haired girl was irritated. She knew that it took a lot to get used to Yachiru. "My name is Lilinette," said the very aggitated girl.

The oldest girl laughed, she hadn't seen Lilinette this exasperated in a long time. Yachiru pulled herself up a chair and sat down, her small legs swinging back and forth. "Soooo," she sang "What're we doing?"

Mari smiled while ruffling her pink hair "Well we're eating ice cream. Something you've done all day." Mari said as she wiped sprinkles off of Yachiru's face.

The little girl laughed, loudly, startling both Lilinette and Mari. "I love ice cream! Birthday Cake is my favorite! It's the yummiest!"

Mari pulled out her phone to check the time as Lilinette and Yachiru talked about ice cream flavors. That conversation soon turned into a fight about the best flavor. Mari ended up dragging Lilinette away from the shop. 'VANILLA IS THE BEST!' is what Lilinette was screaming on the way out. Mari wouldn't deny it was very entertaining. When they got home it was strangely silent. The two girls walked into the living room to see an unreadable Starrk sitting in a chair. Lilinette swallowed uncomfortable "I'm going upstairs." she murmured then ran away.

Panic started to rise up in the now lonely girl. Mari watched as he lifted his eyes to her, they were narrowed and serious. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a sharp edge in his words.

"What're you t-talking about?" Mari stammered with worry.

He stood, then walked over to her. She backed up as he towered over her "I think you know," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry! I meant t-to tell y-you t-today!" sputtered the panicking girl. She thought she might cry, the feeling of him being angry at herwas terrible.

He crossed his arms "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She shrugged, her eyes fell to the floor. "I was scared," she whispered, her voice was thick with emotion. Her stomach was doing flips as her heart just about blew out of her chest.

"About what?" he snapped causing her to cringe.

"I was scared you wouldn't be the same! I was scared because you lost your memory about us! Why should I try and fix something that doesn't work!" she yelled, tears now trickled down her cheeks. Fuck, she was crying. Suddenly anger built up inside her, how could she be so weak against him? Obviously he was surprised she was upset as well. He stepped forwards but she pushed him away. "Don't you dare!" she snapped.

"Mari I-" he was cut off as she shook her head.

"No, I'm done Starrk, have a good night." she hissed then stormed upstairs. Her mind was swimming at this point, she had no idea what too feel anymore. When she got to her room she buried her head in a pillow. By the time she fell asleep her pillow was soaked with pent up tears, which only made her more angry. The voice in the back of her head kept saying 'I told you so'. So many things had happened in the last two days that shouldn't have. She shouldn't have yelled at her dad and she shouldn't have opened up to anybody. Especially to the people in this house. They said time heals all wounds, boy, they must've been fucked up to believe that. Because time definitely couldn't heal her, and now it was proven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Hmmmmm, I wonder what will happen for Mari in the next chapter. I was kinda cruel to her in this last little part, I didn't want her to fight with Starrk. D: Oh well, it ended up that way! Bye bye!<strong>


End file.
